Dreamers
by ClaimedByShadows
Summary: He closed his eyes and ran, away from the new world, away from his past, and away from his fears. But there would never be enough places for someone like him to hide. In a world were he was neither Human nor Enterran. revised. Yaoi Version.
1. Misty Gallows

_Hey there. I know people have read this story, but I've been stuck on it since I finished a chapter. But I've been struck with inspiration. This story is being converted into a Yaoi form….so if you were reading this before and are not a fan of yaoi….I apologize. But this is the way it is gonna be._

So ready or not, here is the revised version of Dreamers

Prologue- Misty Gallows

Heavy layers of fog floated above, thick and partially solid to the eyes trying to see through. A hand lifted, heavy with sleep it tried to push away the thick layers. A groan escaped fair lips as the fog began to lift, the numbing cold retreating just as quickly.  
Eyes opened to a dark and shadowed room, the only light from that of the broken down machinery and other remaining pods, still cloaked and clotted with haze.

"Sangria?" the lips whispered. The lips belonged to the being emerging from the fog, in the form of a young man. His feet touched the icy floor and though the cold burned like hot needles against his flesh, he kept moving forward, his knees shaking with every small step.

His hands reached out, pressing against the glass that bound another such as himself, deep beneath the numbing cold and insolent, unforgiving fog. He ran his hands down the glass, clearing a path of sight but all that stared back at her was death.

Death had settled in the others form, his face ashen, and eyes long since lost of their light. For the first time since being pushed into that same world he felt tears welling in his blue gray eyes, and they slid down his pale face, stinging his fair skin, staining it.

"Sangria," he whispered, sinking to the icy craven floor. "My brother, I am alive…but you too have been lost, just as our former human selves were lost with the war."

Only silence met his whispers and he stood, crossing his arms over his bare, ivory skinned chest. He pressed his hand to his cold lips and pressed a kiss to the cold glass as a farewell too the frozen dead surrounding her, for deep inside his scarcely beating heart he knew he was the only one who would ever awaken now.

Tears stained his lips, cheeks, and eyes as he found his way through the twisting tunnels of caverns to the surface of the crumbling building. He drew a elegant hand to his eyes and wiped away the last tear that fell and stepped into the world he had been imprisoned from so long before.

No longer were the vast cities and towns, but vast wildernesses and strange sounds and smells that of which were so new to him. He stared down at his hands, the black claws slowly becoming more visible against the pallor of his near translucent skin.

Grief, sadness, and an extreme unsuitable rage welled up inside him. Soon his abnormal features would spread. The features of those born in humanities last days to be their saviors only to be incomplete in the final hour of judgment.

He felt betrayed but grateful for because of his imprisonment he had lived, but his family had not. What was worse was that it was his fault. He had convinced the others that it would be for the best to be enhanced like the Enterrans….but the whole thing was a failure the only result being their ultimate demise. Emotions and feelings ran havoc inside him, and unable to cope, he ran.

He'd close his eyes run, run away from this new world, away from his past, and away from his fears. But there were not enough places for someone like him to hide, he knew this. There would never be enough places for one such as him to hide.

In a world were he was neither Human nor Enterran.

_-  
Oh my yes, this shall be better…..ideas come forth and flow through my pen! Er…keyboard._


	2. Moonlit Shadows

Chapter 1: Moonlit shadows 

Sago stared at the flames of the fire, scattering different shadows around the area. None of the shadows seemed to rest on Yakumos peaceful face as she slept. Mushras' loud snoring mixed with Kutals' was the only thing that shattered the night's peace. He stood sighing slightly.

"Why did I volunteer to guard tonight?" he asked himself tiredly, a yawn rearing up from his mouth. "I'll take a look around."

Standing from his watch post he stretched slightly and glancing back on time at the sleeping group he made his way down the weeded forest path, walking ahead on the trail they would all take when morning came.

A wind picked up, rustling up scattered leaves, a green turret dancing on moonbeams shimmering down through the holes in the canopy. He looked around curiously, a chill running up his back.

He gulped, the feeling of being watched becoming stronger. He turned sharply on his heel, preparing to head back, suddenly worried for his friends when he heard it. The sound of crying, pained and sad, echoing around him like a thick fog.

The crying seemed to subside to words, a nameless and sad chant in the night.

_"Somewhere in the night a child cries, as I wept and someone died. Somewhere in the night, humanity hides. Somewhere in the night, a soul screamed, as people fade and die, lost in dreams."_

Sago shivered at the whispered words, turning around, trying to pinpoint where it was coming from, but it seemed to resonate from every area. From every tree and from every shadow, it sang. The voice clear and soft as the wind, disturbingly beautiful in it's clarity.

"Hello?" he called, his blue eyes searching for any sign of life in the moon shined shadows.

_"Somewhere in the night, reality lives. Somewhere in the night loneliness dwells, as people die, no sounding bells. Somewhere in the night, we died alone. Somewhere in the night..."_

"Show yourself!" Sago growled, getting angry suddenly.

_"Where is the light?"_

Sago whirled around to face a figure shrouded in the shadows, but in the faint light of the moon, tears could be seen glittering on it's face and in it's eyes. As the moonlight swept over the form, it was clear to tell it was a young man. Pain and suffering seemed to cloak the male like a second skin.

His eyes captivated him, as they met. Dark and unearthly, they were a pale blue gray, shimmering with unshed tears and spoke of sorrows and pains that would make angels weep in pity and devils laugh in joy. His skin seemed to glow, white as ivory, and smooth as pearl.

Instinctively, Sago drew his weapon, even while a voice in his head swore that this man was not an enemy but a child, staring down the strange man.

He wore no armor; only a pair of simple white cloth pants, leaving his upper half bared to the cold and dark. He carried no weapon, and with tears staining his angelic pale face he seemed of little threat.

"Step into the light," he said softly, his face softening a tone, though he kept his grip on his weapon, should it be an attempt for an attack.

The man shifted, a bare glimmer of movement that appeared as quick and graceful and slow as a glimmer of shadowed light across the surface of a lake. He took a step forward, the movement elegant but tense. Afraid.

He crossed the threshold of darkness into the beams of light provided by the moon. A wind picked up brushing a chilling hand over them both. Sago's eyes widened as he took the stranger in. His hair shimmered, pale silver gray like old earth. In the faintness of the light his shadow seemed to dance. He looked human, almost.

Where the beauty began to grow, new and horrifying features began to sprout as well, like weeds in a garden.

From elegant and smooth hands grew vicious black talons, like those of a hawk. And it did not stop there. Sprouting from his back were a pair of glorious folded feathered wings. Brown and gold dusted with black and gray. His ears were pointed and talons grew from his feet as well. Horror filled Sago, killing the image of a crying child his mind had created.

"What are you?" he gasped and quickly turned running back towards the camp, intent on waking his companions to warn them of this new creature.

The teens eyes widened as he watched sago flee into the night, tears falling from his eyes once again. He reached out his clawed hand falling to the ground, sobs chocking him and racking his chest. He closed his eyes tightly.

"Please….," he whispered. "_Kill me_…."

* * *

Sago ran into the camp breathing heavily. He looked around to make sure everyone was still there and let out a sigh. He gulped turning back to where he had run from. The path seemed endless, a wide and open mouth ready to swallow him should he enter again.

"What the heck was that thing!" he asked himself. "It looked human…but it wasn't an Enterran, that's for sure."

He looked over at Yakumo sleeping peacefully with the kittens. "And it couldn't have been a human…Yakumos the only one left and I'm pretty sure humans don't have wings…"He gulped slightly remembering the sight of the claws. "Or claws"  
He shook his head hard and stood firmly, though he wasn't able to stop shaking.

Something about that creature, as innocent and pained it had appeared, filled him with fear. He wouldn't move, and he'd shout if he saw it again. It hadn't followed him and for that he was grateful. But what would happen if he ran into it again? And what if it attacked them?

He wouldn't allow it. Nothing would ever hurt his friends. Nothing. He'd remove all threats that came his way.

"I'll destroy it," he vowed darkly. "If I see it again….I'll destroy it."

* * *

_I hope you readers like the new version._


	3. A Lamenting Angel Part 1

Chapter 2: A Lamenting Angel (part 1) 

Yakumo yawned softly as she walked around the campsite. Mushra and Kutal were arguing about which way to go and the kittens were playing with Hakuba. But there was one person who didn't seem to be their normal self. She approached Sago curiously and smiled softly.

"Sago?" she asked tapping him on the shoulder and laughed slightly when the cloaked Enterran jumped. "are you alright? Your very quiet this morning."

Sago grinned easily, despite his ill at ease. He could see the clear worry in Yakumos' eyes and didn't want her to dwell on him. "I'm fine Yakumo. Just a little tired from guard work." he glanced over at Mushra and grinned. "I nominate Mushra for guard duty tonight."

Mushra stopped his argument with Kutal to glare at the water Enterran. "Now wait a.."

Kutal grinned, "And I second the motion."

Mushra gasped and looked at him. "Wait a minute! That's not fair!"

Yakumo attention switched to the now pouting fire Enterran and she laughed good heartedly patting the teen on the head. "Don't worry Mushra," she smiled.

The fire Enterran pouted setting down on his hover board, floating there like an angry child for a moment before Hakuba lifted his head.

"Yakumo…," the dragon like robot said. "My sensors have detected something quite odd to the north…"

Yakumo went over to Hakuba, where the kittens were already settled in. "What is it? Can you tell?"

The robot lifted it's head confused. "The sensors , Yakumo, are stating that the reading is a homo sapiens….a human…"

"A human!?" they all cried in unison.

"Yes," Hakuba said, his metallic voice staying the same. "But it's life signals are weakening…."

Yakumo quickly climbed inside of Hakuba. "Take us there, quickly Hakuba…"

Mushra and the other nodded. Sago climbed onto his hover bike and began following Hakuba and the others only t realize something. The path they were taking was the same way he'd followed and found that creature. His eyes searched the area quickly, but there were no signs that anything had been there.

Mushra rushed ahead and stopped as they came to a cliff, turning pale as he almost fell off the edge. "Whoa…," he whistled, the others stopping behind him. He glanced over the edge. "That's a long way dow…."

He stopped mid-sentence, his eyes widening. "Yakumo!"

Yakumo climbed from Hakuba shell and went to the edge and peered over and gasped in horror. On a small ledge, a good 40 feet down the cliff, laid a still pale figure. Tears sprang to her eyes. "We have to get him off of there!"

Sago rushed to the edge and gasped slightly. The face of the person on the ledge was turned up towards him. Angelic features, gray white hair that fell over closed eyes that he knew would be blue gray. But….

"Sago, move it!" Mushra said rudely as he tossed a rope over the edge, one end tied around Hakubas' neck.

"R..right…" Sago said disoriented and stood back watching Mushra scale down the rope to the ledge below where he picked up the pale angelic looking teen and carried him effortlessly up the cliff. Sago stepped back as Mushra laid him down gently in front of him.

Yakumo rushed forward kneeling beside the teen, brushing strands of gray, silver hair from his face which was faintly bruised. His skin was pale and lightly beaded with sweat and his skin was frighteningly cold.

Kutal looked at the boy from over Mushras' shoulder and frowned. "He's so thin….he wouldn't even make a good snack…"

"Sago…please…grab a blanket from our supplies," Yakumo asked softly, staring at the boy in a mixture of awe and wonder. But most of all sadness and shock.

Sago nodded and did as Yakumo asked and helped her wrap the boy up in the blanket. Oddly enough there were very few bruises on the teens body and no serious injuries even though it was obvious he'd fallen from the cliff.

Yakumo stared down at the teen for several second before Mushra kneeled down beside her. The kitten crawled out from inside of Hakubas shell and looked at Yakumo and then the boy. Estee jumped down and rushed to the boys side and sighed and touched a strand of his hair lovingly, a faint blush on her cheeks as she took in the teens angelic face. "IS he really a human, Yakumo?" the female kitten asked excitedly. "Like you?"

Yakumo smiled sadly and nodded. "Yes…he is…I know it."

Kutal frowned and looked at sago who was staring at the teen as if he would jump up and attack. "Sago….you look nervous…."

Sago frowned and quickly made up an excuse in his head. "IT could be another trick like before. You remember what happened…."

Mushra nodded and looked at Yakumo crossing his arms. "Yeah…I say we leave him Yakumo"

"Mushra! How can you say such a thing!?"

Sago nodded in agreement and Kutal did too. "It's too risky," Sago said. He was 100 sure that this was no human, but that creature he'd seen the night before. "Let's just go…"

Yakumo looked torn as she stared at her friends, her hand resting on the head of the teen. But a groan caught al their attentions as the teen stirred and his eyes opened, pale gray blue orbs suddenly staring up at Sago. There was a distress and a want in those gray blue eyes. A listless lifelessness that begged for death. Sago felt his heart clench even as sudden fear and realization gripped him.

This was that strange creature from the night before, but the wings and claws were gone. But gone was not the eternal pain and sadness clinging to him.

Yakumo smiled warmly, happily. "Your alive…I'm so happy….Please tell me…are you human as well?"

The teen didn't even acknowledge her, those eyes boring into sagos. Tears welled in them and fell down his ale face, his eye lids fluttering weakly.

"Please…." he whispered. "_Kill me…."_

With those words his eyes closed and he fell unconscious once again.

_**To be continued**_

* * *

_Sorry people I have to go do stuff….I'm on winter break so I'll be updating the rest of this chapter later._


End file.
